Serviteurs, maître et Parrain ?
by pomme-violette
Summary: Première partie de ton cadeau BIBIOU et réponse au défi qu'elle m'a proposé : et si un autre personnage tirait les ficelles du clan des Mangemorts ? Qui Voldemort remplace-t-il ? Pour le moment : Severus, Voldemort et un invité mystère.


**Titre :** Serviteur, Maître et Parrain ?

**Disclaimer :** tout à JkR

**Résumé :** Et si un autre personnage tirait les ficelles du clan des Mangemorts ? Qui Voldemort remplace-t-il ? Pour le moment : Severus, Voldemort et un invité mystère. ( pitié Bibiou, ne prononce pas son nom !)

**Note** : Voici la première partie de ton cadeau Bibiou. Elle est assez courte mais elle sert d'introduction à ton défi très intéressant. J'ai déjà quelques grandes lignes de la suite écrite sur google même si je t'avais annoncée qu'elle était quasi finie ( erreur de manipulation dont je ne me suis pas rendue compte toute suite "). Enfin bref, j'espère que ce début te plaira en attendant la suite (et fin ?) plus longue cette fois-ci.

* * *

Sur son maigre et pâle bras, une affreuse tête de mort le faisait souffrir. IL l'appelle, et il n'est pas assez fou pour le faire patienter plus longtemps encore. Sans un regard en arrière, il quitte un imposant château moyenâgeux pour rejoindre un Manoir dont chaque pièce est plus sombre que les cachots où il se réfugie le soir. C'est la voix de son maître qui l'accueille :

- Severus Rogue. Toutes ces années passées à être l'un de mes meilleur mangemorts ne t'ont donc pas appris que je hais attendre ?

- Je vous pris de m'excuser My Lord. Dumbledore ...

- Tu étais donc avec ce vieux fou. Lui as tu soutiré des informations sur l'endroit où se cache le jeune Potter ?

- Il est très peu bavard à ce sujet Monseigneur. J'ai cependant réussi à lui faire avouer qu'il a envoyé ce sale gamin à l'étranger. Il aurait eu peur d'une éventuelle attaque de notre part chez la tante de Potter et a préféré le mettre à l'abri.

- Éventuelle, le voilà le problème ! Nous ignorions toujours l'emplacement de cette maison ! Et je VEUX savoir où il se trouve ! s'écria l'effrayant mage noir.

- J'ai entendu l'auror Tonks demander un balais au professeur Bibine pour aller chercher un colis la semaine prochaine. Elle est très maladroite mon Seigneur, mais je l'ai déjà vu transplaner, elle n'en a guère besoin pour se déplacer seule.

- Surveille cette auror bien trop bavarde et préviens moi lorsque tu en sauras plus.

Alors qu'il quittait, le dos toujours incliné, l'immense Salle du Trône- comme la surnommaient les autres Mangemorts- Lord Voldemort lui lança un Crucio pour son retard et son manque d'efficacité. Voldemort laissa le sort agir durant deux minutes sur le corps convulsant mais néanmoins silencieux de Severus Rogue.

La vie peut-être si cruelle parfois.

* * *

La petite séance avec Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait épuisée, aussi bien moralement que physiquement, le maître des potions qui s'écroula le plus dignement possible sur l'un des fauteuils du bureau directorial de Poudlard.

Encore une fois, il subirait un interrogatoire des plus contraignant. C'est ce qui arrive quand on joue aux agents doubles Severus.

- Mon cher serviteur, que penses-tu donc de ce mangemort ?

- Il nous a trahis par le passé et recommence aujourd'hui. Pourquoi devons nous le laisser en vie ?

- Je te l'ai déjà mille fois au moins ! Rogue est un atout non négligeable dans ma, non notre lutte contre Dumbledore ! Tu le préviendras de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard et nous pourrons compter sur lui pour que le vieux fou et son ordre machin-chose viennent s'opposer à nous. Un peu d'action, vois tu, soulagerait bien mabaguette. Et pendant que je me défoulerais sur cette bande d'incompétents, tu te faufileras au Ministère et tu connais la suite. Vas, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

- Tout cela se passera selon vos désirs.

Enfin seul, il se replongea dans ses rêves ou plutôt projets de domination du monde.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée débute à Poudlard, 24h en enfer pour le directeur de Serpentard. Plus jeune, il avait envisager de devenir un grand politicien puis avait revu ses espérances à la baisse et s'était engagé dans le dur "métier" de Mangemort, pistonné par quelques " camarades". Un homme comme lui n'a pas le charisme pour être un haut fonctionnaire -contrairement à son ami Lucius Malefoy- alors, il avait espéré que son maître lui enseignerait comment obtenir plus de pouvoir. Pour être quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un que Lily n'aurait pas eu honte d'épouser.

Mais, la vie de Severus n'est qu'une succession d'échecs et de déceptions.** LA** fille en aimait un autre, le "boulot" parfait s'était révélé horrible et il restait pour beaucoup de jeunes sorciers "Servilus", le souffre douleur des Maraudeurs.

Et chaque jour depuis plus de dix ans, Severus doit faire cours à des adolescents qu'il hait profondément mais qu'il protège du mieux qu'il peut.

Gloup gloup gloup ! BAM ! 1 chaudron éclaté, 5 élèves à l'infirmerie et 60 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Une marque qui brûle, un appel. La routine.

* * *

Voilà, la première partie est finie (mais non corrigée désolé).

Reviews ?


End file.
